1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device using a power interface circuit for preventing the electronic device from being damaged by electrostatic discharge (ESD).
2. Description of Related Art
Integrated circuits (IC) are widely used in electronic devices for processing data or power management. Integrated circuits are made from semiconductor materials, such as silicon, and insulating materials, such as silicon dioxide. Either of these materials can suffer permanent damage when subjected to high voltages generated from electrostatic discharge (ESD). Take a portable DVD player as an example, a power management IC mounted in the portable DVD player is connected to a power interface for receiving electric power from an external alternating current (AC) adapter or a battery. Generally, the power interface includes some conductive pins for contacting the AC adapter or the battery. The conductive pins are exposed for conveniently contacting the AC adapter or the battery. However, the exposed conductive pins are easy to be touched by a user, and static electricity accumulated on the user may damage the power management IC via ESD.
Therefore, an improved electronic device and its power interface circuit are needed to address the aforementioned deficiency and inadequacies.